


Dawn

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, No Dialogue, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: After a rough mission, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka spend a quiet New Year's Eve with Padmé.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! This is just something I whipped up to celebrate the end of 2020.
> 
> But... to be fair, it's because of quarantine that I'm here on this site writing this right now. And it's been great. I don't know where I would be today without all of you. So... thank you. 2020 wasn't completely bad. Nothing is.
> 
> May the Force be with you!

The transport feels empty, and not just because of the silence.

In a war full of blaster fire and explosions and screams, quiet is rare; usually Anakin would welcome it, but not like this.

Almost as soon as they land, he starts to slip off somewhere.

Obi-Wan knows exactly where he's going, and so does Ahsoka. On most other days, they would leave him alone. On a better day, they might even share a knowing grin.

But today is not a better day.

Obi-Wan doesn't need the Force to feel, as Ahsoka watches Anakin leave, how much she wants him to stay, her longing not to be alone.

(Obi-Wan always tries to be there for her, but he's not Anakin.)

Anakin has a type of home that no other Jedi does; Ahsoka knows how much good it does for him, and so, out of her love for him, she remains silent.

But words aren't the only way to share feelings.

And so, as Ahsoka watches Anakin go, she sees his steps slacken, and then stop.

He turns, and begins walking back toward them—walking, not striding briskly like he was before. His steps are slow now, almost uncertain.

Finally, he's in front of them again.

It's only a moment, but it feels like minutes—maybe it is—and then Anakin sighs, not in a bad way, with the beginning of a smile, and wraps his arm around Ahsoka's shoulders.

Her lips barely move at all, but Obi-Wan sees the way her eyes smile before she closes them and leans into the touch. Anakin's own smile grows just a fraction wider, and he lets his chin rest between her montrals (she's getting taller, he notes with wistful pride).

There's the slightest brush of mechanical fingers just above Obi-Wan's elbow, and he recognizes it for the invitation it is.

Anakin lays a hand on his shoulder, his other arm still snug around Ahsoka, and together they go home.

* * *

Obi-Wan would know where they were going with his eyes closed.

(He's quite certain Anakin could _fly_ there with his eyes closed, but he'd rather not find out.)

They land at 500 Republica without incident. Padmé is warm and welcoming as always. As soon as the door opens, she's ushering them in and sitting them down on the couch.

The window before them has an excellent view of the city. No stars are visible, but the lights of Coruscant have their own beauty to them.

When Padmé returns with four glasses, Ahsoka's montrals pick up the soft fizzling of the cider, and suddenly they all remember what day today is.

(It's an easy thing to forget when there's a war; but now, if only for now, there is peace.)

Padmé and Anakin don't hesitate to snuggle together, making Ahsoka giggle as she's squished between them. Obi-Wan shakes his head, but he's smiling fondly as he leans over to rest his head on Anakin's shoulder.

By the time midnight arrives, all of them are sound asleep.


End file.
